


Reverse Falls: En Busca del Portal

by Megumi_Elric_x



Category: Gravity Falls
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-04
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2019-04-18 14:04:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14214771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megumi_Elric_x/pseuds/Megumi_Elric_x
Summary: Dipper y Mabel Gleeful tienen cautivo a un ser de otra dimensión que solo desea volver a casa ¿Qué sucederá cuando esto sea descubierto por Gideon y Pacifica?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Este fic lo comencé en 2015 aunque lo había subido en otra plataforma, cualquier comentario o sugerencia son bienvenidos, gracias por leer.

Las luces del escenario se apagaron para que ahora se enciendan, pero solo enfocando a los "Hermanos Telepatía", quienes hicieron una reverencia a su público.

— ¡Muchas gracias! — exclamaron sonriendo.

— ¡Vuelvan a vernos la próxima semana! — animó el chico de cabello castaño.

— ¡Los estaremos esperando! — continuó animada la chica de cabello largo.

El público siguió ovacionando de pie a los hermanos que se dirigieron detrás del escenario al haber terminado su función.

La chica de cabello castaño largo hasta la espalda usaba un cinturón celeste y encima de él, en un costado un prendedor con un cristal en forma circular, y aros en forma de estrella del mismo color. Vestir una blusa de color celeste brilloso con una cinta negra en el cuello en la forma de moño, también una falda negra, una sobreponerse a la rodilla, una pantis grises oscuro con zapatos de tacón negro y en sus manos, unos guantes oscuros ajustados.

El chico tenía el cabello peinado hacia atrás por la forma en que se veía la marca en la frente que tenía la forma de la constelación de la Osa Mayor. Vestir una camisa de color celeste opaco, también suévese un lazo negro en forma de moña y encima de un prendedor igual que el de su hermana, de este colgaba una capa larga en su espalda de color celeste opaco, también usaba pantalones, zapatos negros y sus manos también usaba unos guantes.

Ambos gemelos poseían los ojos de color azul claro que irradiaban una misma energía.

— Uf que calor - se quejó la chica.

— ¡Oye tú! - espetó el chico mirando hacia arriba.

De pronto una pequeña criatura flotante bajo donde los hermanos, su apariencia era una forma de color celeste con un solo ojo, un pequeño sombrero de copa de color negro y unas delgadas extremidades oscuras en las manos con una de sus manos sujetaba un pequeño bastón negro.

— ¿S-Si Dipper? — preguntó temeroso.

— Tráenos a mi hermana y mi unas bebidas heladas.

— ¡Sí! — gritó asustado, pero mientras se dirigía a la hielera una voz lo detuvo.

— ¡Espera! — dijo seriamente la chica haciendo que este volteara con temor - No te extraño del plano, donde estabas para que estuvieras por ahí con esa apariencia, ya que el dicho en la forma en que debes presentarte frente a mí - espetó esto último en forma amenazante.

— Si-Si Mabel, disculpa — dijo apenado.

Entonces un brillo cubrió a la criatura y comenzó a transformarse en un joven humano de cabello celeste con un parche un ojo. Vestía un saco largo elegante de color celeste, camisa blanca y en su cuello una corbata de moño oscura, también pantalones negros y un pequeño sombrero de copa del mismo color.

La chica mostró una sonrisa satisfecha y exclamó:

— ¡Muy Bien! ahora apresúrate con las bebidas.

— ¡Sí! — gritó nervioso.

Luego de beber las bebidas, Dipper suspiró pesadamente y dijo:

— Deberíamos iniciar de una vez por todas con el plan para obtener esa estúpida cabaña.

— Ese idiota de Bud lo tiene bien escondido... — se quejó Mabel tirando su lata vacía al suelo.

Luego coloco ambas manos en su pecho y mostró una sonrisa de chica enamorada — Estoy segura que Gideon recapacitará, y se dará cuenta de lo horrible que es su familia y amigos y entonces vendrá a mi... — afirmó ilusionadamente — Además... — cambio su semblante a odio empuñando su mano con fuerza — En verdad ¡Esa tipa me las va a pagar! — esto último hizo temblar de susto a la criatura.

— ¡Mabel! — regañó enfadado el chico mientras también tiraba su lata vacía — ¿Sigues con lo Gideon? — Lo importante aquí es...

La chica interrumpió a su hermano sujetándole el brazo con ternura y cariñosamente dijo:

— Dipper... no tienes que estar celoso, cuando Gideon sea mío nosotros seguiremos estando juntos.

Por un momento el chico pareció nervioso y sus mejillas se ruborizaron ligeramente, pero sacudió la cabeza y continuó seriamente:

— No seas tonta Mabel, no es por eso, de cualquier forma, antes de indicar el plan debo asegurarme de algo — y se giró haciendo que su hermana lo soltara y empezó a caminar a la salida y se volteó ligeramente para decir mostrando una sonrisa — Nos vemos después.

— ¿Eh? ¿Pero a dónde vas? — preguntó, pero el chico la ignoro y finalmente salió — Mmm... — musitó enfadada un momento y luego se giró a Will enfadada — ¡Tú! — exclamó amenazante — Más te vale que estés cumpliendo bien tu parte del trato, y si no lo has hecho...

El prendedor de la chica comenzó a resplandecer y de pronto una cadena que estaba en el baúl de utilería se elevó rodeado por un brillo celeste, la criatura lo observo con temor y se dispuso a huir, pero la cadena le agarro con fuerza el cuello sujetándolo, y del otro extremo la chica agarro el metal con sus propias manos y lo jalo hacia sí quedando ambos rostros, el de la criatura y la chica a escasos centímetros.

— Sabes muy bien que podemos eliminarte — expresó sonriendo en forma amenazadora.

— ¡Yhhh! — chilló la criatura con los ojos llorosos.

— Bien — y lo soltó satisfecha poniendo las cadenas en su lugar son su poder — Ahora ve a preparar todo para la cena.

— S-Sí — respondió mientras se secaba los ojos.

.

Por las calles del pueblo de Reverse Falls caminaba una chica de cabello rubio sujetado en una coleta y de ojos azules. Vestía un sweater rosa con un estampado de estrella fugas y una falda violeta que le llegaba sobre la rodilla. Aquella chica volvía de la tienda donde compro unas golosinas que se comió en el camino por lo que cuando vio al señor de los helados fue rápidamente donde él y se compró uno.

— Ese Gideon, debería haberme acompañado en vez de volver otra vez a leer el diario — se dijo para sí misma.

Mientras seguía su camino y comiendo su paleta helada se encontró con una persona conocida en el camino.

— Vaya vaya vaya pero si es la perdedora — comentó altaneramente la chica asiática que usaba un vestido y aros a la moda.

— Ah — expresó un poco molesta pero decidió no darle importancia y mostró una alegre sonrisa — ¡Hola Candy! ¿Cómo has estado? — preguntó sinceramente.

Candy la miró incrédula y luego se tiró el cabello hacia atrás como ademán de desprecio y dijo:

— Eso no te incumbe pueblerina — y siguió su camino pasando a su lado.

— Veo que te has comprado otros lentes de contacto ¡Que bien! — esto hizo detener a la chica de cabello negro — Lamento que se te cayera uno cuando la sociedad de... Uh — se detuvo la chica rubia nerviosamente al recordar que la memoria de Candy fue Borrada.

— Deberías de dejar de decir cosas extrañas — dijo aun en forma altanera y siguió su camino.

— ¡Manda saludos a Grenda de mi parte! - exclamó animadamente.

Pacifica continuó caminando, y una vez que terminó su paleta helada se dirigió a un bote de basura que se encontraba cerca de unos arbustos de la plaza.

— ¡Kyaaaa! — gritó de pronto al estar levitando, rodeada de un resplandor celeste y comenzó a moverse hacia una dirección.

— ¡Dipper! — gritó enfadada al reconocer al chico que estaba apoyado en un árbol cercano con los brazos cruzados y este le mostró una sonrisa que le caracterizaba.

— Hola Pacifica, ha pasado tiempo — y la depositó frente a él.

— ¡Ahh no vuelvas a utilizar tus poderes conmigo! ¿Pero qué te pasa? - le reclamó la chica.

— Pero quería hablar contigo — respondió tranquilamente.

— ¿Ah? — exclamó confundida — Yo no tengo nada que hablar contigo así que, me retiro — y se dispuso a marchar.

— ¡Espera! — dijo sujetándole el brazo.

— ¿Qué? — preguntó molesta.

Dipper la soltó y continuó:

— Debes alejarte de la cabaña, ni te imaginas lo que ese lugar oculta — advirtió.

— ¿A si? entonces dime, a que te estas refiriendo, ¿Qué oculta? — pregunto seriamente.

— Es mejor que no lo sepas, por ahora.

— Ahh ¿Lo mejor? ¿Cómo puede ser lo mejor? necesito saber que ocurre por el bien de Gideon y el tío Bud.

— Ehh — musitó enfadado — ¿Gideon? ese tipo... — y sonrió maliciosamente — Por mí que se quede para siempre, como por ejemplo... enterrado bajo tierra, sería perfecto — y rió con odio.

— ¿Pero qué te pasa con Gideon? Tú y tu hermana están locos ¡Déjenos en paz! - espetó molesta y se dio media vuelta para alejarse.

— Pacifica.

Ella volteó una vez más en forma decidida, un brillo en sus ojos que solo ella poseía reflejaba determinación y valentía. Un silencio inundo el lugar mientras el viento soplaba meciendo los cabellos de chicos que se miraban fijamente.

\- Gideon y yo sabemos que tienen algo en contra del tío Bud- habló la chica - Pero te aseguro que cualquiera que sea el mar que estás buscando planeando, los detendremos.

Dipper solo la marcha marcharse por unos instantes, entonces se dio la vuelta para seguir su propio camino.


	2. Chapter 2

Un nuevo día de verano llegó al pueblo de Reverse Falls y una pequeña criatura en forma de triángulo, se encontraba en la cocina de una casa lujosa con las cortinas cerradas, refregando los trastes y con lágrimas en los ojos.

– ¿Por qué tienen que ser tan malos conmigo…? – se lamentaba. Se secó una lagrima y siguió refregando – Soy un tonto por creer en…

La criatura se detuvo unos momentos mirando a la nada recordando su pasado, pero de pronto se sacudió intentando no recordar y luego un aura de motivación lo invadió – ¡No! ¡No puedo seguir así! – afirmó soltando la esponja y el plato – ¡Debo hacer algo! – y luego la imagen de la chica de ojos azules con su maliciosa sonrisa apareció en su mente lo que le provocó un tiritón del susto, pero a pesar de eso apretó su ojo con fuerza sacando valor – ¡No! – continuó con motivación renovada – ¡Sí lo hare! ¡Yo puedo hacerlo! – aclamó, y siguió refregando los platos.

.

Como de costumbre, en un lugar turístico del pueblo llamado "La Cabaña del Misterio" los mejores amigos Gideon Pines y Pacifica Northwest se encontraban trabajando, en aquel lugar perteneciente a al tío del chico. Ambos chicos se conocen desde pequeños por lo que se quieren como hermanos, y ahora se encuentran pasando las vacaciones de verano en aquel pequeño pueblo de Oregón.

Gideon, un chico albino con pecas, no tan alto y con un poco de sobrepeso, vestía una playera naranja, chaqueta y pantalón azul oscuro, y usaba un gorro jockey en su cabeza que tenía un estampado de un árbol de pino; se encontraba ordenando los artículos en el local hasta que notó el rostro malhumorado (más que de costumbre) de la chica pelirroja que trabajaba en la caja registradora, por lo que se acercó a ella.

– ¿Wendy?

– ¿Qué? ¿No ves que estoy ocupada? – espetó sacándose los auriculares.

– Em nada solo… – aclaró, él está acostumbrado a los arranques de la chica, por una parte entiende su situación, tener que ocuparse de sus hermanos, el trabajo y soportar ocasionalmente los coqueteos del "chico telepata". –¿Estás bien? te veo preocupada.

– Ah sí, estoy bien – respondió más calmada.

Wendy vestía una playera sin mangas negra con el estampado de un corazón roto, sombras en los ojos oscuras, unas cadenas de plateadas, pantalones con algunos desgarros y botas con púas.

– Vamos Wendy – comentó Pacifica acercándose después de escuchar la conversación – si ocurre algo puedes contar con nosotros.

\- Bien… - suspiró de mala gana – Esas tipas están molestando a uno de mis hermanos de nuevo…

– ¿Mabel, Candy y Grenda? – preguntó Gideon preocupado.

– No, no, solo Candy y a Grenda, – luego apretó su puño con ira – Menos mal que no estaban con Mabel, yo sé de lo que son capas cuando están con ella.

– Oh Wendy yo creo que Candy y Grenda no son tan malas… solo son así cuando están con Mabel – frunció el ceño al recordarla.

– Wendy – le animó Gideon – No te preocupes, si las encuentro les diré que no se metan con tus hermanos – expresó con determinación.

– Gracias Gideon– respondió Wendy mostrando una sonrisa, aunque después volvió a mostrar enfado – De cualquier forma, es mejor que no las vea o ya verán…

– ¡Niños! – de pronto llamó un hombre de traje negro, camisa blanca, y un poco obeso – ¡Vamos, continúen trabajando!

– ¡Si tío Bud! – respondieron al unísono.

El tío Bud Pines era un hombre serio y muy estricto con su sobrino, aunque solo con él ya que se mostraba un poco más amable con los demás, como por ejemplo dejó que Pacifica le llamara tío cuando se lo preguntó. Pero, a pesar de todo, Gideon sabe que su tío lo quiere mucho solo no le gusta demostrarlo.

Mientras los chicos seguían en su labor, se les acercó un hombre joven, corpulento, con actitud despreocupada y relajada que trabajaba en mantención. Vestía una playera marrón siena con un estampado de un signo de interrogación, y usaba un par de lentes de sol y un jockey girado hacia atrás.

– Hey Gideon, Pacifica – les llamó mostrándole un papel que tenía en la mano – Tomen, encontré esta nota pegada a la ventana, dice "Amigos Misterio" debe ser para ustedes.

– Gracias Soos – dijo Gideon y recibió la nota.

– Woo ¿Qué dice? ¿Qué dice? – preguntó la chica emocionada.

Gideon abrió la nota, y se dispuso a leer teniendo cuidado de que su tío no le escuchara ya que a él no le gusta estos temas.

– "Amigos Misterio, hay una tumba en el cementerio con la forma de un ángel, allí se aparece un fantasma, ¡Por favor investiguen!"

– ¡Ohh un fantasma! – exclamó Pacifica, también teniendo cuidado de que el tío no la oyera.

– Que extraño… – pensó en vos alta el chico con una mano en el mentón – ¿Por qué alguien quiere que investiguemos esto?

– Debemos tener fama Gideon, ¡Hay investigar y conseguir pruebas del fantasma!

Gideon continuó meditando y finalmente dijo:

– Bueno puede que realmente haya un fantasma, o tal vez algo más como algún gnomo o algo parecido…- y decidió - Si, hay que investigarlo.

– ¡Sí! – exclamó animada, luego una idea cruzó su mente y continuó – Espera un momento ¿Crees que en vez de un fantasma, pueda ser una hada?

– ¿Ah? Pacifica no, no lo creo-

– ¡Puede que sea un hada Gideon! – exclamó sujetando y agitando los hombros de su amigo – Debo cambiarme de sweater – dijo para sí misma.

– Ok ok ok – comentó sonriendo – De cualquier modo, si las cosas se vuelven peligrosas como ocurrió con los fantasmas de la tienda abandonada, hay que tener mucho cuidado ¿De acuerdo Pacifica?

– Si, no te preocupes Gideon, yo también soy fuerte – dijo con confianza y una sonrisa, y su amigo asintió igualmente.

Pacifica aún estaba preocupada por las palabras del "chico telépata" que le dijo el día anterior, pero no le gustaba que los demás se preocupasen por ella por eso se esforzaba por seguir animada como siempre (por lo mismo no le comentó a Gideon que se había encontrado con Dipper), aunque ella seguía preguntándose qué cosa peligrosa puede haber en la cabaña, pero no quiso pensar más en eso, además existía la posibilidad que Dipper estuviera mintiendo, era imposible confiar en ese chico.

.

Las horas pasaron y la noche llegó finalmente, los Amigos Misterio se cercioraron de que el tío Bud estuviera dormido para poder salir sin que se diera cuenta e ir a investigar, si él se enterara definitivamente se los prohibiría.

Al comprobar que era seguro salir de la cabaña se dirigieron al exterior, ambos con sus respectivas mochilas, Pacifica ahora llevaba un sweater amarillo con el estampado de una hada, y Gideon cargaba en su mano una linterna para alumbrar el camino y en su mochila llevaba un diario de cubierta carmesí y en su portada la imagen de una mano dorada de 6 dedos con el número 3 en el centro.

El cielo de aquella noche era alumbrado por la luna creciente y el brillo de las estrellas en lo alto, y de vez en cuando un viento helado soplaba atreves del camino, pero los chicos no dudaron en dirigirse al cementerio, y cuando finalmente llegaron allí, las rejas estaban abiertas por lo que no había problema para entrar.

Mientras avanzaban, Gideon comenzó a alumbrar las tumbas.

– Hay que encontrar la tumba con forma de ángel – comentó.

– Mmm no veo ninguna por aquí.

– Tal vez está más adelante, sigamos buscando.

Y los chicos continuaron caminando por el cementerio, aunque saltaban de miedo de vez en cuando al escuchar a algún búho, o ruido extraño que producía el viento.

– Pacifica que cobarde jajaja – rio dándole un golpe amistoso al brazo de su amiga.

– ¡Oye! Tú fuiste quien grito como niño Bro jajaja – e hizo lo mismo que su amigo.

Los chicos siguieron en su búsqueda, hasta que después de varios minutos hallaron lo que buscaban.

– ¡Esta debe ser! – exclamó Pacifica mirando la tumba con la figura de un ángel de gran tamaño.

– Hay que tener cuidado – dijo Gideon precavido y alumbró las cercanías para buscar algo anormal.

Y entonces sucedió, aquella figura comenzó a vibrar con fuerza de la nada.

– ¿Pero qué rayos? – exclamó con temor alumbrando la estatua.

– ¡Gideon! – expresó asustada y agarrando el brazo de su amigo.

Ambos retrocedieron unos pasos con temor y de repente una vos gutural se escuchó.

– ¡Niños estúpidos, han caído en mi trampa! – aclamó la criatura oscura en forma de triángulo con un ojo que se elevó detrás de la estatua y que desprendía un resplandor de energía por todo su cuerpo.

– ¿Qui-quién eres? – preguntó Gideon armándose de valor y alumbrándolo con la linterna.

– ¡Yo soy Will Cipher! Amo de las dimensiones, ahora prepárense niños ¡Porque estarán a punto de entrar a mundos de pesadillas del que jamás escaparán!

– Ahaaaa – gritó la chica de terror retrocediendo nuevamente.

Gideon se colocó delante de Pacifica para protegerla, y continuó observando a la criatura con temor pero sacando todo el valor que tenía dentro.

– ¿Qué-qué es lo que quieres? – preguntó con cautela.

– Wjajajaja – siguió río aquel ser sin responder.

Continuaron así por unos segundos sin decir nada hasta que la risa de Will comenzó a apagarse, un silencio inundo el lugar mientras se observaban, parecía una lucha de miradas pero entonces la expresión que infundía miedo de la criatura cambió, los ojos se le tornaron llorosos y su expresión cambio a tristeza.

– ¡WAhhhh! – lloró el ser de un ojo mientras que su cuerpo cambiaba de negro a un color azul claro y dejaba de resplandecer.

Los chicos quedaron muy extrañados por el cambio de esa criatura, y él finalmente cayó al suelo de costado derramando lágrimas.

– Estoy triste… – musitó la criatura sin mover ninguna extremidad.

– Amm ¿Oye que ocurre? ¿Qué eres? – preguntó Gideon más calmado pero aun precavido.

Pacifica dio un paso para estar al lado de Gideon y también un poco más calmada preguntó:

– ¿Eres un mounstro? ¿Eres bueno o malo? – pero Will seguía llorando.

Los chicos se miraron confundidos, y se dirigieron donde la criatura, al estar a su lado Gideon siguió alumbrándole y Pacifica se puso en cuclillas.

– Dinos ¿Acaso eres un fantasma? – preguntó el chico.

– …

– ¿Eres un hada? – siguió la chica.

– …

– ¿Qué eres?

Will se incorporó sentándose en el suelo, miró a los chicos y dijo:

– Yo, yo vengo de otra… Ahhhh ¡Quiero volver a casa!

– ¡Oye, pero cálmate! – dijo un Gideon nervioso por todo el llanto.

– ¡Nosotros te ayudaremos! – dijo Pacifica preocupada por la criatura y levantándose – ¿Dónde queda tu hogar?

Will dejo de llorar y secándose los ojos respondió:

– En otra dimensión.

– ¿Otra dimensión? – exclamaron sorprendidos los Amigos Misterio.

Will asintió tristemente y continuó con la mirada baja.

– Estoy demasiado lejos de mi hogar, no existe ninguna conexión con mi dimensión por eso mis poderes están muy debilitados…

– Pero, ¿Cómo llegaste aquí? – preguntó el chico.

Will movió su pupila para mirar al chico y luego se elevó en el aire, sujetó con ambas manos su pequeño bastón pensativo.

– Yo... yo solo, me perdí, es todo, pero ustedes ¿Pueden ayudarme, lo harían? – esto último preguntó esperanzado.

– ¡Por supuesto que sí! – expresó Pacifica con decisión.

– ¿Pero que necesitas?

– Pues, es algo que está en tu cabaña – musitó.

– ¿Enserio? ¿Qué cosa? – preguntó Gideon extrañado, pero Pacifica mostró un rosto más serio al escuchar esas palabras.

– El diario 1.

– ¿Qué? – exclamaron sorprendidos.

– ¿El diario 1? ¿Como el que yo tengo? – sacó de su mochila el diario y se lo mostró, Will asintió – ¿Pero cómo? ¿Acaso tú conoces al autor de los diarios?

Will por un segundo pareció luchar por no cambiar su expresión, pero luego más animado respondió.

– Sí, si lo conozco, chico ¿Quieres saber de él?

– ¡Por supuesto! – exclamó emocionado – ¡Todo el verano he querido saber de él!

– Entonces hagamos un trato – le propuso – Ayúdame y te diré quién es el autor de los diarios – y extendió su pequeño brazo para concretar el trato con un apretón de manos.

Gideon lo observó por un momento. Durante todo el verano él estuvo estudiando el diario y vivió los misterios que existen en Gravity Falls, y ahora, había una esperanza de descubrir quién era el autor de los diarios, sentía que era demasiado bueno para ser verdad, pero no iba a desperdiciar esta oportunidad, por lo que con una mirada de determinación vio el ojo de Will, sujeto el diario en su brazo izquierdo y extendió su brazo derecho.

– Es un trato – proclamó, y estrecharon las manos.

– ¡Genial! – exclamó la chica – Pero, ¿Dónde estará? Nosotros hemos explorado la cabaña y no hemos visto nada.

– Cierto...

– También – continuó Will – necesito que me hagan otro favor, es que no puedo entrar a la cabaña, ya que tiene un campo de fuerza así que…

– ¿Qué? ¿Un campo de fuerza?

– Si, debe ser por un objeto del interior, ¿Podrían buscarlo por favor? así yo podría pasar a la cabaña y buscar el diario 1 mejor.

– Entiendo – dijo el chico.

– Pero que extraño que haya un objeto así ¿no? ¿El tío lo sabrá? – comentó Pacifica.

– No lo sé…– se cuestionó también.

– Si… ah cierto, no nos hemos presentado, yo me llamo Pacifica Northwest y él es mi mejor amigo Gideon Pines, habías dicho que tu nombre era Will ¿verdad?

– Si, Will Cipher, es un gusto – saludo sacándose el sombrero – Y… ¿E- en verdad me ayudaran a buscar el objeto? – preguntó inseguro.

– ¡Claro que sí! – dijo Pacifica.

– Y el diario – reafirmó Gideon.

– Si, si pero creo que me será más fácil encontrarlo yo si pudiera entrar a la cabaña…

– No te preocupes Will, déjalo en nuestras manos – comentó alegremente la chica poniendo una mano en su pecho.

El ojo de Will derramó unas lágrimas de nuevo pero esta vez de alegría

– Ustedes son geniales, muchas gracias chicos – agradeció conmovido y frotándose el ojo.

– De nada jeje pero no tienes que llorar – le animó Gideon y Will asintió.

Los chicos y la criatura se pusieron de acuerdo de encontrarse al día siguiente al mediodía en las afueras de la cabaña, no habría problema de empezar la búsqueda ya que mañana la Cabaña del Misterio no abrirá, y entonces se despidieron. Will permaneció en el cementerio mientras que los chicos se alejaban por el camino de vuelta al hogar.

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

Tanto Gideon como Pacifica, seguían muy emocionados por lo ocurrido en el cementerio con aquella criatura, por lo mismo tuvieron dificultad para conciliar el sueño. Gideon no dejaba de pensar en que pronto descubriría el autor de los diarios, aunque le extrañaba que el diario 1 estuviera en la cabaña, se le cruzo la idea de que su tío podría ser el autor aunque de inmediato desecho la idea. Pacifica a su vez le entusiasmaba el ayudar a una criatura de otra dimensión, pero a la vez también le preocupaba que el diario 1 estuviera en la cabaña...

La cabaña del misterio donde los chicos se hospedan por las vacaciones de verano, era una construcción un poco rustica, se encontraba situada en el bosque de Reverse Falls, también poseía un gran letrero cuyas letras decía "La cabaña del misterio".

Antes del mediodía ambos estaban listos para su búsqueda, Pacifica ya había alimentado a su mascota "Chuckles" una gallina de plumas blancas que ganó en una feria del pueblo, y además el tío Bud como era usual en su día de descanso se encontraba frente al televisor sin su chaqueta negra, solo con su camisa y pantalón, al parecer no se había dado cuenta de la salida de los chicos anoche. También Soos no se encontraba en la cabaña, aunque antes solía visitarlos con frecuencia pero desde que tiene una novia a larga distancia ahora suele pasar su tiempo chateando con ella.

Finalmente los "Amigos Misterios" salieron de la cabaña, el chico albino además de su jockey y su chaqueta usaba una playera celeste y pantalones grises y su amiga usaba una chaqueta blanca de brazos color morado a igual que los bordes, playera rosa y una falda verde.

Al estar afuera pudieron ver a la criatura a unos cuantos metros de distancia.

— ¡Hey chicos! — gritó Will saludando con su mano en forma alegre.

— ¡Will! — exclamó Gideon al llegar corriendo donde él al igual que Pacifica - Espera- miró el suelo bajo Will —¿Solo puedes acercarte hasta aquí?

— Si... — baja la mirada — el campo de fuerza que rodea la cabaña me impide pasar... — comentó tristemente.

— ¿En verdad hay un campo de fuerza? —Preguntó Pacifica muy sorprendida tanteando el aire.

— Aquí está — dijo extendiendo su brazo pero los chicos no vieron nada.

— Bien Will — expresó el chico sonriente —descuida nosotros nos encargaremos de encontrar el diario ¡y así regresaras a casa!

Esto hizo el ser de un ojo de conmoviera.

— Espera Will, no llores por favor — continuó rápidamente al ver que era lo que iba a pasar.

— Si... muchas gracias chicos — respondió limpiando su ojo — pero por favor —continuó viendo a ambos chicos — también busque eso, debe ser un objeto extraño que me impide entrar a la cabaña, por favor.

— ¡Descuida, lo encontraremos! — exclamó la chica con ánimo —¡ Vamos Gideon!

— Si —y se giró a la criatura — Espéranos Will ya volveremos —y ambos chicos comenzaron a correr hacia la cabaña mientras que Will los observaba.

Los chicos iniciaron su búsqueda, revisaron detrás de cada mueble, en cada habitación, debajo de las camas, en la cocina, en el baño, incluso detrás de ese gran cuadro colgado en la pared que tiene un símbolo parecido a un pez, pero no encontraron nada, hasta fueron a la tienda pero solo encontraban los artículos de siempre nada que pareciera verdaderamente extraño. Pasaron un par de horas, se detuvieron para comer pero después continuaron con su búsqueda y de vez en cuando salían donde Will para darle ánimos y decirle que no se rendirían.

— ¡Will! — gritó Gideon acercándose a la criatura que se encontraba sentado en el suelo con la mirada baja - Aún no encontramos nada pero no te preocupes también seguiremos mañana - le ánimo y se sentó en el suelo a su lado.

Will solo lo miró un instante

— Mmm si... —espresó deprimido.

— Vamos, no te desanimes amigo, no nos rendiremos ¿de acuerdo? —y le dió un pequeña palmada en la espalda.

La criatura observo al chico algo extrañado, y luego dirigió su vista a la cabaña.

— ¿Amigos?... —musitó para sí y Gideon continuo amigablemente.

— Pacifica sigue buscando, antes de salir me dijo que intentaría algo que vio en la televisión jeje

\- Gideon, tú debes tener muchos amigos ¿verdad? - preguntó melancólico.

\- ¿Eh? , pues no, no muchos en la escuela mi única amiga es Pacifica y bueno, aquí tengo a Soos y a Wendy.

\- Es Bueno tener amigos ¿verdad?

\- ¿Bil? - preguntó extrañado - En tu dimensión... ¿Tenias amigos?

Will guardo silencio un momento y continuó:

\- No lo sé...

\- ¡Ehh! - exclamó extrañado - ¿Como que no lo sabes?

\- ¡No lo sé! - levantó la voz - ¡No sé si eran mis amigos realmente!- y se detuvo al recordar al autor y a los gemelos Gleedful, entonces otra vez sus ojos batallaron con humedad.

\- ¡Ah lo siento! lo siento - se levantó rápidamente - Lamento haberte preguntado eso - dijo arrepentido - Además... sabes, Pacifica y yo podemos ser tus amigos en esta dimensión, que dices - y mostró una sonrisa.

Will lo vio a los ojos y se elevó a su altura, iba a decir algo pero justo en ese momento se escuchó una voz femenina dentro de la cabaña.

\- ¡Gideon! Mira ven rápido.

\- Oh ¡Pacifica debió encontrar algo! - exclamó emocionado - Ya vuelvo.

\- Eh Si - exclamó perplejo por el posible hallazgo de la chica.

Gideon entro rápidamente a la cabaña siguiendo la voz de su amiga que seguía llamándole, siguió por el pasillo mientras la madera del piso rechinaba y encontró a Pacífica frente a la habitación de ella.

\- Pacifica que-

\- Shuuuu - interrumpió rápidamente tapándole la boca, luego susurró - Gideon estaba buscando alguna tabla suelta en el piso por si algo estuviera escondido allí como en las películas, entonces recordé la tabla suelta de mi habitación y no creerás lo que encontré.

\- ¿Qué? - continuó susurrando - ¿Qué cosa?

\- Shuu - siguió Pacifica y silenciosamente fue donde el tío Bud para comprobar que siguiera dormido frente al televisor, luego regresó donde su amigo - Vamos Gideon, entremos.

Gideon también se aseguró que nadie los viera y entró a la habitación, allí cerca de la pared había una tabla de madera fuera de su lugar donde al parecer había un hueco, el chico se arrodilló y vio el interior.

\- Pero ¿Qué es esto?

\- No lo sé, pero es raro ¿no?

El chico tomo el objeto que estaba al interior, parecía ser una piedra en forma de cubo cilíndrica más grande que la palma de su mano, era de color ámbar y tenía algunos objetos en el interior.

\- Mmm... parece que son metales pequeños pero.... - comentó al inspeccionar el objeto - Espera ¡Creo que está en el diario! - exclamó.

Ambos chicos subieron rápidamente a la habitación del chico que se encontraba en el ático en busca su diario y allí encontró la página.

\- Mira pacifica, ¡aquí esta! - comentó emocionado y muestra la página - ¡Mira!

Y la chica leyó lo escrito en la página al lado de un dibujo del objeto que decía **"Orgonite, un imitador de energía del punto cero capaz de tranformar energía DOR en POR"**

\- ¿Ehh? ¡Gideon! ¡No entiendo nada de eso! - se quejó.

\- Si yo tampoco, mejor mostrémoselo a Will.

Y entonces bajaron las escaleras, Pacifica cargando el objeto y Gideon el diario.

\- ¡Esperen! - se escuchó la voz de Will cuando los amigos estuvieron en el andén de la puerta - ¡Por favor no se acerquen!

\- Esto debe ser - afirmó Gideon mirando el objeto.

\- ¡Ya se! Me alejaré de la cabaña y tiraré esta cosa lo más lejos que pueda.

\- De acuerdo- asintió.

\- ¡Déjamelo a mí! - dijo con determinación.

Y comenzó a correr lo más lejos de la cabaña hacia el bosque hacia la dirección contraria donde Will se encontraba, mientras que Gideon se acercaba a él.

\- Will ¿estas bien?

\- Si, estoy bien - y entonces levanto sus brazos al parecer tanteando el aire - Parece que el campo de fuerza está debilitado.

\- ¿Enserio? - preguntó con alegría.

Mientras que Will tanteaba parecía que podía ir más lejos pero luego parecía que una fuerza lo devolvía y la expresión de la criatura cambio a preocupación.

\- Oh no, ¡no funciona!

\- ¿Qué? - exclamó extrañado - Pero si Pacifica ya debe estar lejos de aquí, ¿Por qué no puedes entrar a la cabaña?

\- No-No lo sé, ahhhh - exclamo llorando y cayendo al piso.

\- Will no lores, - e intento pensar en algo para tranquilizarlo - Seguiremos buscando el diario 1 por ti u otra cosa que sea lo que te impide entrar, asi que...

\- ¡Por qué me pasa esto a mí! - se quejó para si derramando lágrimas y sosteniendo su pequeño sombrero entre sus mano.

Gideon se agacho para darle ánimos, pero al ver a la criatura algo en él brotó, recordó las veces que él mismo se ha sentido débil e incapaz, como en la escuela cuando era más pequeño lo molestaban y era Pacifica quien tenía que defenderlo, o ahora, en el pueblo las veces que se enfrentó Dipper, y recordó su rostro prepotente. Por lo que volvió a erguirse decidido para encarar a Will.

\- ¡No Will! No puedes ponerte a llorar ahora - expresó seriamente - ¡Levántate y has algo! - gritó.

Will se secó las lágrimas y miro los ojos del chico, se sorprendió por ver ese poder en sus ojos.

\- ¡Vamos Will! ¡Intenta romper el campo de fuerza con tu poder!

\- ¿Qué?

\- Dijiste que la barrera estaba debilitada ¿no?, pues entonces ¡lucha por romperla! ¡Tú puedes hacerlo! ¡Usa ese mismo poder que Pacifica y yo vimos en el cementerio!

\- Gideon...

\- ¡Tu puedes, solo inténtalo! - expresó empuñando su mano con ánimo.

Will se elevó más calmado, dirigió su mirada a la cabaña y permaneció en silencio un momento pensativo, y de pronto gritó con iniciativa.

-¡De acuerdo!¡ Lo intentaré!

Un brillo comenzó a rodear al ser de un ojo ante la mirada del chico albino, entonces la criatura tomo impulso retrocediendo un poco en el aire y luego con todas sus fuerzas se impulsó golpeando la barrera, pareció escucharse el sonido de un choque y verse unos estrellas, Gideon seguía observándole y comenzó a darle ánimos.

\- ¡Vamos Will! Tú puedes!

La criatura siguió luchando hasta que de un momento a otro pudo atravesar la barrera, por segundo y el campo de fuerza que fue visible antes de romperse en miles de fragmentos que desaparecieron.

\- ¿Eh? - exclamó Will sorprendido pareciendo no creer lo que acababa de pasar.

\- ¡Will eres increíble! ¡Pudiste romper el campo de fuerza!

\- ¿Lo hice? - preguntó aun incrédulo girándose al chico-

-¡Si! ¿Eh? - se detuvo al sentir un peso sobre él.

\- ¡Gideon! - gritó la chica de cabello castaño que pareció caer del cielo y rodeó con sus brazos al chico por detrás.

\- ¿Mabel? - preguntó extrañado girándose para ver a la chica que le sujetaba el cuello y soltando su diario por la sorpresa - ¿Pero qué?

Y de pronto una luz provino de donde estaba Will, Gideon se voltio donde él y lo vio transformarse en un joven de cabello celeste y un parche en el ojo.

\- ¡¿Pero qué rayos?! - exclamó al ver aquel joven flotante de mirada baja.

-¿Lo hice bien verdad Mabel , Dipper?

\- Claro Will pero tardaste- continuó un Dipper calmado, también usando su traje típico de "Los hermano Telépata" pero que llevaba consigo un bolso de cuero colgando de forma cruzada en su hombro y caminaba hacia su hermana para estar a su lado.

\- ¡Dipper! - exclamó Gideon enfadado.

\- Kyaaa Gideon - comentó Mabel alegremente y soltando al chico - Eres increíble, encontrar esa cosa y hacer que ese inútil destruyera el campo de fuerza, si ¡Eres genial!- dijo poniendo ambas manos en sus mejillas sonrojadas observando al chico.

\- ¿Eh? Fue Pacífica quien encontró la orgonite - le aclaró aun molesto.

\- ¿Fue Pacifica? - preguntó Dipper con asombro.

\- ¿ah? Que importa si fue esa tipa ja - expresó enfadada a su hermano - Gracias a Gideon el inútil rompió la Barrera.

\- ¡Eso no importa! - interrumpió el chico albino - ¡Díganme que es lo que pasa aquí! - y se volteo al joven de cabello celeste - ¿Tú eres Will! - pero la criatura desvió la mirada - ¡dime que está pasando! ¡¿conoces a estos gemelos?! ¿ah? - se dio cuenta de algo - ¿Todo era parte de un plan? ¡Responde! - gritó esto último haciendo que el joven flotante temblara sujetando su bastón.

Mientras, Pacifica se encontraba en medio del bosque, al estar lo suficientemente lejos, se detuvo , se colocó en posición de pitcher en el beisbol y así lanzo el objeto con todas sus fuerzas, y de lejos contemplo que este se rompió en varios pedazos.

\- ¡Si! - exclamó jadeando por el cansancio de haber corrido lo más rápido que pudo - Ahora a la cabaña - y regresó por el camino que recorrió, aunque aún se encontraba muy cansada pero eso no la detuvo, quería llegar lo más rápido a la cabaña para ver los resultados.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Como mencioné antes este fic lo inicie por el 2015, por ese entonces había muy poca información sobre este Au, por lo que no sabía del cambio de nombre de Bill por Will, pero en esta plataforma estará editado.


End file.
